


don't need the night

by Pomfry



Series: Fics for Friends [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous self sacrificing idiots, Short One Shot, discussion of lack of fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: “I would die for you.""Please don’t."





	don't need the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> Hal is stupidly self sacrificing mates.

“Hey.” Hal’s hand hits Bruce's hip. “Hey, mister grumpy pants. You know I'd die for you, right?”

“Please don't,” Bruce says flatly as he flips through case files. “Dick would mope and Barry would sulk.”

“What, no reaction from you?” Hal nudges Bruce's hands. “You wouldn't miss me?”

“Hal,” Bruce says sharply, looking up. “Why did you take that blow?”

Hal furrows his eyebrows. “I dunno,” he says with an easy shrug. “You were in danger, so I acted.” He grins, shifting on the hospital bed. “Good thing too. Otherwise you'd be here.”

“It wouldn't have given a concussion,” Bruce growls, staring Hal down. “It would've required wrapped ribs at the most. You -” His hands grip the files. “You can't just  _ do _ that, Hal Jordan. You can't just throw yourself in the way of danger.”

Hal frowns, leaning back. “I do it all the time,” he says, all easy confidence and hidden laughter. “I get hurt, Bruce, and you're going to have to accept that.”

Bruce shuts his eyes. “You don't  _ think!” _ he snaps, and  _ that's  _ the real issue he has. “You don't think and you get hurt unnecessarily. Dammit, Hal, do you have any self preservation instinct or fear response? Do you think?”

“No.” The words fall like a blade from a guillotine. “I don't. I can't feel fear.”

Bruce's mind races, trying to figure out what he said. Can't feel fear? He  _ is _ known as the man without fear, but Hal didn't say it with the air of arrogance, didn't say it with bravado. He said it as fact.

Bruce blinks. “Do you have Urbach-Wiethe disease?’

Hal grins. “Got it in one.”

Bruce sits back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face. “Fuck.”

“That was my reaction.”

“Hal,” Bruce says, sharp as a knife. “You  _ need _ to be more careful. Think of what Dick would do in the situation. You can't.” He sighs. “I can't lose you. So  _ please.  _ Be more careful with your life.”

Hal smiles softly, reaching out to brush some hair away from Bruce's face. “I will. Don't worry. I'm a hard person to kill."

“I know that,” Bruce huffs, leaning in. “But still.”

Hal laughs. “So you would miss me!”

“That's what you got from this?”

“Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> That is an actual disease fyi. It literally doesn't let the person who has it feel fear. Virus has a headcanon that Hal has it so I conorporated it.
> 
> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
